Information on a computer screen may be visible if left unprotected. Some of this information may not be public. Further, when making a screenshot of the computer screen, information that is not public may be included in the screenshot. Some of this information may include bookmarks, open tabs in a web browser, and confidential information in an email. Users may take a screenshot and edit it to remove non-public information prior to making the screenshot available.